


什麼樣的關係

by Jyu22



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyu22/pseuds/Jyu22
Summary: 現背沙烏地阿拉伯的高級酒店真的太優秀
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 7





	1. 什麼樣的關係

劉基賢雙手抱胸，因為疲勞而半瞇著眼，倚著門框看李玟赫擺弄黑色大理石平臺上咖啡杯的角度。他在白色浴袍裡的樣子小小的，卸妝後的臉龐稚嫩得不像剛滿二十七歲的人。

「你咖啡放那麼近，進水了怎麼辦。」

「水龍頭離那麼遠，噴不到的。」李玟赫沒有移開視線，一心一意在調整咖啡杯和水果盤的距離，試圖讓構圖平衡。葡萄串是不是應該換個位置？

「昨天在飛機上的電影還沒看完。」劉基賢小聲嘟囔了一句，幾乎要被浴缸裡淅瀝嘩啦的水聲蓋過，但李玟赫沒有漏聽。

「你可以去沙發上等我。」藍色天鵝絨挺沉穩高雅的，很襯劉基賢，「吃點水果。」

「你都把整個盤子拿走了，我吃什麼。」

「那不然你先去睡，電影明天回韓國再看。」

嗯，這張拍得好，上傳到官咖吧。  
李玟赫滿意地看著螢幕上的相片，快速地輸入幾個字後按下發送。

「算了，你不安靜下來我也睡不好。」

跟萌貝貝們分享完近況的李玟赫終於轉過身，看著他微微挑眉。反常的無理取鬧，又像帶著撒嬌意味的埋怨。

劉基賢似乎也察覺到自己的失態，尷尬的補了一句：「我是說，你要泡澡就快點，明天還有表演。」

李玟赫轉了轉眼珠子，沒來由地蹦出一句話：「你剛剛有泡澡嗎？」

劉基賢一頭霧水。他皺了皺眉，音量稍微提高了些：「當然沒有，不知道是誰一直催我，讓我快點出來。」

他有時真的很佩服能在跑海外行程時，一直和這人同房間還不發瘋的自己。

「那，我們一起？」

碩大豪華的浴室裡頓時只剩持續落下的熱水聲，水花濺起翻騰熱氣，打濕了李玟赫的上衣下襬和褲子，在布料上留下一點一點深色的水漬，並且擴散開來。

李玟赫話才出口就有點後悔——他只是突然覺得，這個場合、這個時機點似乎就該出現這樣的臺詞，如同兩年前電台上那句「要結婚嗎？」

但是劉基賢這種時候老是不接他的梗，接著就流竄一股莫名其妙的尷尬。

而且更怪異的地方在於，現在不是在拍攝，也沒有外人，他其實可以不用拋梗，不用製造節目效果。李玟赫覺得腦袋有點發暈。

兩個人沉默了一會兒，首先發聲的依然是劉基賢。他輕咳幾聲，迴避著李玟赫的眼神說話。

「……我去睡了。」逃避雖可恥卻很有用。

但是他沒能離開，因為李玟赫長腿一跨，便抓住他的手腕，在浴室門口僵持。

「我認真的，反正空間夠大，兩個人同時進去沒有問題。」李玟赫的眼神很真摯，盯得劉基賢很不自在，心中某塊地方泛起異樣的感覺，像有人拿著羽毛在他心尖上搔著。

普遍來說，男團成員會兩個人一起泡澡嗎？  
並不是一群人去澡堂，而是在國外的酒店裡，只有兩個人？

劉基賢覺得感情再好，答案應該都是，不會。  
所以他也確實這麼說出口了。

「我們是一起泡澡的關係嗎？」

李玟赫抓著他手腕的手僵了僵，像是沒料到會被反問。

啊，好像又選錯表達方式了，這句話聽起來像曖昧中的人們會有的迷茫，或試探。  
劉基賢有點恍惚。

「……那你覺得，應該要是什麼樣的關係，才能一起泡澡？」

他緩緩鬆開手，不再錮住劉基賢的手腕，卻讓劉基賢覺得他們的距離變得更近，近得讓人難以正常呼吸。李玟赫的聲音太輕了，劉基賢產生一種錯覺，彷彿正被溫柔而迂迴的暗示著。

但他的潛意識可能就在期待這一刻，命運也在期待這一刻，因為他繫好的浴袍帶子不知怎麼鬆開了一些，領口微微敞開，光滑白皙的肌膚若隱若現。

劉基賢捕捉到李玟赫眼神中一瞬間的慌亂，這次是他搶在對方別開視線之前，抓住了李玟赫的手。李玟赫肉眼可見的震驚了，他的左眼又不自覺眨了眨，纖長的眼睫毛扇著晃著，像是在跳舞。

今晚的劉基賢的確無理取鬧了點，起因於這個在無形的界線上飄盪不定的關係，如汪洋上一葉孤舟，冀望朝燈塔所在的岸邊漂移，卻又受陰晴不定的波浪所困，顛沛流離的關係。從什麼時候開始已經不重要，他們一向都是並肩而行，只是摩肩擦踵之餘，不經意的觸碰讓劉基賢心浮氣躁——勾了小指就想牽手，他永遠都在得寸進尺。如果想避免渴求過多，那起初就壓根不該靠近。

然而劉基賢打從一開始，便向那個少年伸出了手。於是出道多年後的此時此刻，在沙烏地阿拉伯的高級酒店裡，他攤開自己的手掌，和李玟赫的貼在一起。

李玟赫的手指比他長出半截，從劉基賢的角度可以看到指尖和指節對齊的地方。接著五根小年糕條一般的手指同時往右移，鑲進骨節分明大掌的指縫間，彎曲。

劉基賢稍微抬頭看他，李玟赫的表情帶著遲疑與不安，靈魂深處卻燃燒著喜悅，還沒湧上心頭、襲捲全身，是因為他還在等他的回答。

「是一個人不安靜下來，另一個人也睡不好的關係。」

李玟赫的手指蓋在他的手背上，無聲無息。


	2. 哪種喜歡

李玟赫盯著劉基賢搭在他指節上的手指頭，指甲如其人，總是被細心修剪成平整的圓滑弧度。他在想，這算是身為偶像的完美外貌管理，還是劉基賢那點龜毛的強迫症。怪可愛的。

把視線移回正前方的同時，他推著那隻小小軟軟的手掌前進，掌心間的空隙被壓縮，直到掌紋緊密相疊，倒著走的劉基賢後背靠在水珠滿佈的牆，蓬軟白淨的浴袍沾染上濕氣。不會反抗的劉基賢很奇怪；他可能真的想睡。

他用指腹在他光滑的手背上摩娑，本來想一路按到牆上的，但李玟赫終究不願讓那些白嫩嫩的指節在堅硬的牆面磕著。難得劉基賢這麼乖，被弄痛的話又該生氣了。

但這下可好，他不知道下一步該做什麼。李玟赫從來都不是循規蹈矩的人，然而他想確認，如果他跟劉基賢是能一起泡澡的關係，那現在有沒有一套標準作業流程可以讓他參考。換做是外國電影裡的主角，在這種時刻多半二話不說，就親上了；但那是浪漫愛情輕喜劇專有的羅曼蒂克，不是他們的，無關東西方文化差異，或是開放與保守。

說到底，能一起泡澡的關係是什麼？廣義而言，塑膠小鴨子和水瓢也算吧。

會不會劉基賢根本沒那意思？要是他準備越界，結果劉基賢笑著掙脫他的手說：「我開玩笑的，你什麼時候這麼不會分辨了」，怎麼辦？

想到這裡，他的不安感又脫口而出。

「基賢吶，我想問你一個問題，但有點蠢，不要笑……你是喜歡我的吧？像我喜歡你那樣，喜歡我？」

「你對我的喜歡，是哪種喜歡？」該死，他看不出來這表情代表什麼，明明平時都很好解讀。

李玟赫斟酌了一會兒才開口，縱使他已經預料到他將來一定會因為說出這句話而懊惱。

「……想跟你……啵啵的那種……」

聽者愣了一下，露出似嘲非嘲的曖昧笑容。李玟赫可以確定自己現在臉紅得跟劉基賢Jealousy時期的髮色一樣，但丟臉就丟臉唄，他都敢把劉基賢抵在牆上了，又還有什麼不能做、還有什麼害怕的——

「可是我不想。」等等，他說什麼？

不想的意思是——討厭？那是討厭這個行為本身、討厭跟他有這種互動、還是討厭他？

這種時候該說話嗎？要說什麼？追問、道歉、打哈哈過去？

所以得放開他的手了嗎？可以不放嗎？

全身血液凝結是種誇飾法，但他也沒比那好多少，李玟赫渾身僵硬。他勾勒的計畫藍圖一再被揉爛作廢，取而代之的全是從劉基賢口中吐出的話語，盡數湧入他的腦袋，和亂七八糟的念頭攪和在一塊，糊成一團。接著劉基賢又用一句話讓他瞬間思緒歸零，肥皂泡「啪」地一聲破裂。

「我不想跟你啵啵，」劉基賢說，「我想跟你接吻。」

今日的李玟赫曾兩度慌亂地眨眼，一次發生在幾分鐘前，也就是劉基賢抓住他的手那時，另一次是此時此刻，劉基賢說他想跟他接吻。不對，第二個聽起來太不現實，他八成是被熱氣薰暈了，夢裡才會出現的台詞都當成真的。

「李玟赫，我在跟你說話。」劉基賢不耐煩地扯了一下他們交疊的雙掌，被拉的一方忽地往前撲，空著的那隻手反射性撐住牆壁以保持重心，正好落在劉基賢的頭旁邊，而這一氣呵成的過程有個簡稱叫，壁咚。

咚這一下同時也打在李玟赫的腦門上，類似醍醐灌頂。劉基賢和他的距離只剩下幾公分，他能聞到飯店洗髮精的香味，跟他們平時用的不一樣，嗅起來卻意外迷人，異國風情總帶點特殊情調。劉基賢的鼻息落在他的嘴唇和下巴，隨著呼吸的頻率一下一下搔著他的肌膚，熱度迅速疊加。李玟赫微微低頭，直到他們的視線近得無法對焦，鼻頭幾乎要貼在一塊。

劉基賢終於能夠偷偷勾起嘴角，但他並沒有比較泰然自若，心臟蹦得跟他們演唱會現場一樣，震耳欲聾。沒辦法，如果他不趕點進度，他們恐怕還得僵持一小時。

「你要繼續睜著眼嗎？」感覺不像是從耳朵傳進去，而是從腦袋裡冒出來。據說聽自己的聲音時就是這樣的，李玟赫怕不是住在他腦子裡。

在劉基賢的視野陷入一片漆黑的那刻，兩人的鼻頭相擦，接著換成下面一點的地方碰在一起。像落在蓬鬆的羽毛堆上，沒有什麼甜甜的糖果味，沒有恍若置身桃源仙境，就只是，兩個軟軟的物體碰在一起。微微分開後是第二次接觸，李玟赫連呼吸聲都刻意壓得很輕，試探的意味濃厚。他可以感受到李玟赫的小心翼翼，謹慎對劉基賢來說本是一件值得推崇的美德，但對方過於戰戰兢兢的結果就是，他不僅沒能感受到那種像觸電一樣的心動，反倒還有點不爽。

「剛剛才說，我不想跟你啵啵。」在李玟赫第三次在他的唇瓣上蜻蜓點水時，劉基賢忍不住頂了一下李玟赫的額頭，拉開距離抱怨道，「你能不能——」

很好，李玟赫懂了。

不過接下來的發展就開始超出劉基賢的控制，氣氛一路升溫加速。小狗伸出舌頭舔他，輕啃著他的下唇試圖讓自己的舌頭鑽進去，在張開嘴的那秒，劉基賢便懷疑起這個決定是否下得太過衝動。因為李玟赫像是要奪走他的呼吸一般吻著，不管他是不是把扣著劉基賢的那隻手用力摁在潮濕的牆面，不管劉基賢放在他胸口的手從緊抓衣料，斷續捶打，到無力垂下。他可能情緒極度高漲，卻不是伸著舌頭毫無章法亂攪一通，每個動作和夾帶的情感都細膩濃密得讓劉基賢有些難以承受，口腔被大肆搜刮打劫一番，清冷如積雪的思緒在熾熱的攻勢下逐漸化作一攤濁水。軟顎被別人的舌頭戳弄的感覺很微妙，而劉基賢自己的舌頭也不像他的了——此刻就是一塊李玟赫舌尖上的果凍，任憑他品嚐。

浴缸龍頭已經拴上，滿室的霧氣也消散幾分，然而正常換氣只有越發困難。劉基賢很努力地用鼻子呼吸避免缺氧，不過他實在是站不住了，雙腿發軟往前撲時李玟赫才注意到，撐牆的那隻手伸下去攬住他的腰，分離的瞬間劉基賢吸了一大口新鮮空氣，瞥見李玟赫眼裡還未消退的熱情與顯而易見的失落讓他五味雜陳。他扶著李玟赫的肩膀調整呼吸，卻也沒甩開十指相扣的手。

過了像一世紀那麼久後，劉基賢吐出他的第一句感想。

「靠，你是狗嗎……」他懷疑這人上輩子真的是條黃金獵犬。

「汪。」

抬頭就看見李玟赫甚至還衝他拋了個媚眼，不說還以為他們在唱雙簧。

「基賢你不是台上連飆高音又蹦又跳都不帶喘的主唱嗎？現在看起來還真狼狽。」看著肺活量瞬間變差，站都站不穩的劉基賢，李玟赫忍不住評論，語氣帶著調侃。

他沒有說出口的是，劉基賢這副模樣同時還很性感，性感到他覺得自己自制力薄弱情有可原……不行，截至目前為止發生的一切加起來已經遠遠超出他的負荷量，所以別想了。

「閉嘴，我要坐下。」真的很霸道又脾氣暴躁，可是這樣的劉基賢他也好喜歡哦怎麼辦。

李玟赫有點心虛地鬆開被他摁得發紅的手指，迴避著劉基賢責怪的眼神幫他揉了揉，再換個方向牽起劉基賢的手，拉著他走到浴缸旁的大理石平臺讓他坐在上頭。

注意到李玟赫的視線在他身旁那盤水果游移，劉基賢眉頭一皺。

「不要玩食物。」

「你以為我要做什麼？嘖嘖，小色鬼。」李玟赫一臉鄙夷地對他搖頭，保守隊長終究迎來了墮落的那天，「我只是想吃東西。」

他從帶金邊的淺盤中拿起一顆綠葡萄，放入口中咬下，清甜的滋味在嘴裡綻放。

「我也要吃。」劉基賢無法反駁，惱羞成怒化成頤指氣使，口氣莫名撒嬌。

李玟赫揀了一顆便停下動作，手懸在半空中。

「幹嘛？」敏感發作中。

「啊尼，我在想要用手還是嘴巴。」

李玟赫沒多細想，直到他遲遲等不到回答，一回神發現劉基賢的表情詫異中帶點困窘，嘴唇因驚訝而微張，才驚覺大事不妙，該講的不該講的都往外說。於是他當機立斷，搶在劉基賢開口前用手上的水果堵住他的嘴，怕他太快吃完還又多塞了一顆。劉基賢瞪著眼睛想抗議，但李玟赫的食指還貼在他的嘴唇上，氣氛忽然又有點曖昧，最終還是悻悻然地放棄，腮幫子圓鼓鼓的。

「好吃嗎？」感覺很像在餵食小動物。

他不喜歡口齒不清地說話，等到嚥下去才回答，「很甜。」

李玟赫忍不住戳了一下劉基賢的臉頰。

「你更甜。」

先是經典驚嚇倉鼠臉，接著標準疑惑小表情。

「劉基賢，你這反應也太不浪漫了。」

雖然他也覺得自己的油膩程度簡直要超越眼前的隊內最虛勢，但一般而言，聽到這種話不應該害羞嗎？他都喜歡上了什麼樣的人啊。

「……剛剛的也不叫浪漫，叫小狗亂舔人。」劉基賢低聲咕噥。

李玟赫很想吐槽一句「都癱在我身上了，你明明就喜歡的要死」，但為了守護心高氣傲的劉基賢最後的自尊心，他忍住。

「是你說不要啵啵要接吻的。」

「但我沒讓你當狗。」答的非常理直氣壯。

「我才不像狗。」對，他只是為了跟劉基賢頂嘴才這樣說。

「哪裡不像，你還蹭我。」

「我什麼時候用什麼東西蹭你了你說啊！」

「……」劉基賢沒有回答，但他不自覺往下一瞄，一抹紅暈飛上臉頰。

啊西，好像知道是什麼了。

「……這個屬於不可抗力。」李玟赫清了清嗓子，試圖嚴肅，「是正常生理反應。」

劉基賢仰頭看他，臉上的緋紅仍未散去，一路到脖頸周圍的皮膚都透著淡淡的粉櫻色，噘起的雙唇除了比平時嫣紅外還有點腫脹。這真的太危險。

「只是碰個手也會？」劉基賢也不知道自己今天是怎麼回事，大概跟他們的藥房甘草一樣，忘了把話語的過濾罩戴上，思緒不帶修飾一路直通外頭。話才一出口，他就看見李玟赫的喉結上下滾動，頓時全身起雞皮疙瘩。

或許是過去的種種累積起來一次爆發的威力非同小可，或許是天時地利人和，他們當了五年的隊友，剛確認關係不到半小時，牽了手之後立刻就是綿長的法式深吻，情感像壞掉的水龍頭一樣噴湧而出。回到現在，這個節奏如果就這麼持續下去，是不是就真的......好、好像有點太快？

他還來不及繼續思考，李玟赫的臉便在眼前放大，劉基賢像被掠食者盯上的獵物，被嚇得連腿都不敢亂晃。屏氣凝神的同時，他慢慢地閉上雙眼，然而李玟赫的嘴唇沒有落在他預期的地方，反倒是往旁邊前進，低啞的嗓音繞進他的耳朵，像夢迴時分的囈語。

「一直都會，但今天還不可以。」

劉基賢還無暇消化這句話的含意，便感受到一雙骨節分明的修長大手貼在他的側腰，接著一陣天旋地轉，再張開眼時已經穩穩地落在地面。他愣在原地看李玟赫自顧自地收拾水果盤和咖啡，轉過身直視他的雙眼說了句「在這裡等我」，便拿著器皿向外走。

腦袋停止運轉的劉基賢就這樣光著腳丫子傻站著，捏著浴袍邊緣的手沒多久就被回來的李玟赫攤開握住，一路牽出浴室外被帶到沙發上坐下。沉穩到近乎異常的李玟赫站在他面前，捏了捏他小小的手掌。

「去睡覺，再失眠你明天就不用上台了。」

正當劉基賢準備開口時，李玟赫忽地俯身，在他的額頭上落下一個吻，溫柔得像是天使賜予的恩典。

「晚安。」

李玟赫鬆開他的手，臨走前給了他意味深長的一眼，食指微微一比。

「還有，你也會。」

等到浴室門被關上，今晚發生的一切就以排江倒海之勢湧上劉基賢的心頭——掌心相接的觸感、柔軟濕潤的唇瓣、可和隆隆擂鼓相比擬的心跳聲、分開時深情的眼神、抵在他大腿上一下一下摩擦著的炙熱硬物……他默默地往李玟赫方才指的方向看去，掩住臉低聲罵了句髒話。

然後他又想起了那句話。

「今天還不可以。」

劉基賢揪著自己的頭髮在沙發上縮成一團滾來滾去，一直到頭暈才停下，最終躡手躡腳地走回房間，鑽進被窩裡睡了。

隔著薄薄的門板，浴室的水聲淅瀝嘩啦，裡頭的李玟赫沖了個非常能夠提神醒腦的冷水澡。


End file.
